Hands
by MirellaArabesque
Summary: Leia was beginning to regret her decision to take a shower with Han. Yes, it's Star Wars, it's LeiaxHan, and it's rated M for... well, come on. They're in the shower!


**A/N: What do you get when you combine a teenage lesbian with hormones going crazy, the recent inspiration of watching Episode VI for the first time, and procrastination? Star Wars porn. *headdesk* I can't seem to stop writing PWP, probably because of those pesky aforementioned hormones. Anyway, yay Star Wars! And there is a really long ending section to this which I didn't post because this was what I planned as the original ending. If anyone would like the full version, leave a review and ask, or PM me. **

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS**

Leia was beginning to regret her decision to take a shower with Han.

It had been lovely at first. Though it had been his idea, she found herself growing more enthusiastic than he was, begging him to hurry up in unwinding the braids pinned to her head. Finally he had finished and they had quickly stripped of their dirt-covered clothes and raced into the 'fresher. He had offered a hand to help her step in, and adjusted the water until it was at the perfect steaming temperature to soothe their exhausted bodies. For a few minutes, they both relaxed under the spray, closing their eyes and revelling in the warmth. And then Leia found it suddenly grow much hotter in the small space.

As soon as she reached for the bottle of shampoo, Han's large hand gently knocked hers aside. Instead of allowing her to wash her own hair, he poured the liquid into his own hand, rubbed his palms together, and stepped in close behind her to place his hands on her head.

The hands that Leia knew so well were working in a way she'd never experienced before. Han seemed to know how to apply just the right amount of pressure, massaging her scalp and occasionally gently brushing his nails along the hairline. After working up a sufficient lather, his hands moved down, working through the incredible length of her dark brown hair, tenderly sliding between tangles and running the hair between his fingers, making sure he washed it thoroughly. When he finally reached the bottom, down far past the small of her back, Leia started to turn around and smile at him, before realizing that he was just getting started.

Han started up at the hairline above her forehead, pushing back with enough pressure to get her to tilt her head. Surely this couldn't have been his first time washing a woman's hair; his fingers moved with expert skill as he rinsed the soap out of Leia's locks, and not a single drop of shampoo came anywhere near her eyes. He spent so long doing this that finally she had to speak.

"Is there still soap in my hair?" she murmured, hating to ruin the wonderful silence.

"No," he admitted, smiling at her. "I just love it." With those words, he ran his hands from the base of her neck all the way down to the ends of her hair, causing her to gasp as his hands brushed her ass. He grinned wickedly. Now to the real plan.

Looping his left forearm behind her neck to pull the wet hair away from her body, Han laid the right hand on her shoulder and then allowed the hair to fall back after placing the left one on her other shoulder. He massaged them hard, slowly digging his fingers and thumbs into the muscle, feeling where she was tight and showing no mercy to the many hard knots. His hands moved upward, moving more gently on her neck, before returning to her upper back. By this point she was putty in his hands.

The muscles of her middle back were just as tight. Though Han would normally roll his knuckles over her ribs when tending to this part, now he kept his hands splayed flat, loving the feel of her petite body under them. His thumbs could meet in the middle and the rest of the fingers curl well around to the side of her ribs. As he pressed harder, brow furrowed in ultimate concentration, rough, calloused fingers finding the sorest spots with ease, Leia felt loved and worshipped. The feel of his hands spanning so much space on her back, the knowledge that he was taking time, that Han Solo was exercising _patience_ of all things, was incredible. She couldn't help but moan out, "Han," long and low and wanton.

Her husband had to shut his eyes tight for a moment. The pause in movement of his hands did not go unnoticed by Leia. She grinned, happy to know that if he had to drive her this crazy, at least she could get him back. But it was a matter of seconds before he was back under control, and his hands were now on her lower back, which he knew pained her because she would often mention the soreness. This pain, though, was in deeper muscles, and he guided her forward to brace herself against the wall as he massaged with his full strength. "Oh gods," she half-laughed in pain and pleasure. "I didn't even know I was this sore." The small exclamations in the form of whimpers and guttural moans coming from her throat were making Han's head spin. But two could play, he thought as his hands moved another inch, coming dangerously close to her backside. This time he didn't stop them; they slid over it and kept massaging, now at her upper thigh. Leia's heart was pounding.

When he had sufficiently reduced her to a trembling pile of jelly, Han dragged his nails, barely making contact, up the side of her body, over her hips and waist, to slide around the back and over her shoulders. She couldn't control the shudders ripping through her at the ghosting sensation of his fingernails. They both moaned when he stepped even closer behind her, pressing his almost painful erection into her lower back.

Han's hands slid up and down her arms a few times as he lazily pressed kisses to her left temple. Then they moved forward over her shoulders and, so slowly they barely seemed to advance at all, down her chest. Leia bit her lip hard when they finally came into contact with her breasts.

The rough hands, calloused to the point of almost being scratchy, provided the most wonderful friction as he palmed her breasts. He let the left hand trail to rest on her hip while the right started to pay more attention to her hard nipple. "Han... please..." begged Leia, shaking in his hold and burning all over with desire. He paid no heed, continuing the wonderful torture of her chest, switching hands when he felt that the right breast had gotten its due. What Han was trying desperately to hide from Leia was that he was in just as bad, if not worse, shape than she was. Whether it was on purpose or not, she was reacting to his hands' exploration by squirming and wriggling against his manhood, making him want to curse so loudly that Chewie would hear it from the next room over.

The only way Han was going to last, he knew, was if he could keep Leia in more torture than himself. He couldn't help but grin at this as he gave her left nipple one last sharp tug before cupping both breasts lightly and then sliding his hands over her flat stomach. This close to her, with the only sound being the water around them, he could hear and feel her breathing pick up. He rested his hands on her hipbones, pulling her even closer to him, though their bodies were already pressed together from head to toe.

"_Han_," she pleaded one last time, and her voice sounded as if she were about to cry. Her lover merely inclined his head and began to suck at the side of her neck. She was shaking so badly now that Han had to wonder if she would be able to stand without his support. He felt so much of her weight leaning on him that he doubted it.

"Han, gods damnit!" she finally shouted, pulling away and grabbing the back of his neck for a forceful kiss. As soon as she yanked her head back for air, she began grinding her hips against his. Though Han saw stars, he took a stop back and held her shoulders to keep her at arm's length.

"Come on, Leia, be patient," he admonished. "We still have this to go," he added with a mischievous smile, picking up the bottle of hair conditioner.

Yes, she was definitely beginning to regret the decision to take a shower with Han.

**A/N: Like I said, there's more to this (the real sex) so if anybody wants it, just ask. :)**


End file.
